


Lavender's Syndrome

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Their comes a time in every godparents career when a godparent gets the potentially career-ending disease known as Lavenders-Syndrome. And now Cosmo, and Wanda must work around it, hoping they may keep their job or loose it all. But as time goes on choosing between what they want and what's right can often be hard to make.
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma
Kudos: 4





	Lavender's Syndrome

Chapter 1 (Lavender’s Syndrome)  
Ping!  
They appeared in the middle of an empty park which she had learned was named Dimmesdale National Park. It was a warm midsummer day, with birds chirping, green grass, a few trees, neatly trimmed roads. With a breeze that kissed her skin, and sent shivers down her spine. It was a word she knew, but couldn't pronounce it. This place was different from the sleekish modernity of Pixie World. And she didn’t know how to feel about it, this was the first time she had been outside of Pixie World, and wasn’t quite sure what the point was. On her right was Sanderson who held her hands, but she didn’t notice it. In front of her was the Head Pixie, leader of all Pixie’s and she hoped that one day she would be his right-side man or to receive a compliment from him. “Now then be on the lookout for a ten year old boy, human. With a pink hat, pink shirt according to my source he should be around here somewhere.”  
So they spent the next hour floating around the park hiding from a few humans, but the boy was no were to be found. They separated not too far from H.P., and she and Sanderson were chatting up a storm. H.P. got annoyed at their conversation and flew off to find the boy. The conversation had involved work related things moving slowly towards her work, and even more towards her interest. “Well from all the cases it seems to be a problem with morals or their doctrine. And are unsure the chaos such a case would create after all they have been suppressing these cases for over, 10,000 years.”  
“I know that. My point is I’m getting worried that the Fairy Council might just outright ban these cases. And there goes my life’s work. Then what am I supposed to do? Do you know how much time I’ve put into my work?” Sanderson turned towards her with a smile and played with her black dyed hair.  
“Relax you're going to get to see your life’s work get to court. The Head Pixie will make sure of it, and besides if they do ban it. How long till it’s overturned? Even if it takes thousands of years one day it will happen. The Fairies can’t prevent it forever. And one day will have to face it, but if we Pixie’s heald the godkids theses dumb things woudn’t be a problem.” She smiled at him, even if Sanderson spoke monotone there was a genuine warmth behind his words.  
“Your right. I’m just overthinking again.”  
“It’s not your fault. That’s your Trottle Disorder acting up.”  
“You’re right thanks for being my best-friend.” She hugged him, and he smiled, but dropped back to his usual deadpan expression. He brushed her sly comment off, “Anyway let’s go find the Head Pixie, and hopefully the boy. Then he could totally give us praise and maybe a promotion or a compliment.” Hearts formed into her eyes, and Sanderson chuckled at her random burst of enthusiasm. “What?” She asked with a puzzled expression on his face, and all he could do was smile.  
“Nothing.”  
“Good come on.” She grabbed his arm and with that the two flew off looking for the boy, and she found him. Only from a distance, he was playing outside with the exact description that H.P. had given her. He was around the average height of a fully-grown fairy, and was playing with a dog. But it was clearly magical in nature, it had yellow fur, with an orange head of hair, and ears. The dog had fairy wings, a crown above it’s head, and it’s tail ended in a star. “Is that the boy?” She asked Sanderson from behind the tree they had hidden behind as to not attract the boy. Behind him was another human a little taller than Flappy Bob with a green shirt, red hair, and looked annoyed beyond anything normal. Sanderosn nodded his head.  
“Yup his name is Timmy Turner. He’s stopped various attempts of ours to take over Fairy World, and the god kids. Though I’m unsure why the boss wants to see him.” Turning back to him, she leaned into her business suit and pulled out her magical cellphone, that was the Pixie’s equivalent to a wand. Sanderson raised an eyebrow, “What are you thinking?”  
“Well we need to get him to the boss right?” He nodded his head, “Then we need to get rid of his caretaker or sister or whatever relationship he has.” He nodded his head, “And since we Pixie’s don’t have to follow Da Rulez unlike the Fairies, and Anti-Fairies.” The star on top of her phone glowed yellow, and with another ping! A male appeared behind her, he was fashionably dressed, tall and muscular for his age. And held in his hands two large bags of money. The redhead shot behind her, and her ears formed into his hand and she yelled something to the boy and ran off.  
“Creative.”  
“You don’t survive with the reputation of the worst Pixie in the universe if you weren’t.” She reminded him, “Besides time that with my disorder, and all the accommodation I require. I have no choice, but to be smarter, and creative to survive. I have to make up to the company somehow. So let’s go.” Before he had time to think it over, she dragged Sanderoson right in front of the boy. The boy’s dog dropped the stick in his mouth and startled to growl as the two of them approached the boy.  
“What is it Sparky?” Timmy asked his fairy dog, and turned his head to see both of them approaching him. And the dog spoke, and she was caught off guard upon hearing his voice.  
“Hi Timmy Turner!” She suddenly shouted at the top of her lounges, “Anyway call off your beast. The name’s Cynthia, female pixie extraordinaire. Licensed lawyer, and advisor on all matters involving god parenting issues from wish disparity to lawsuits.” Cynthia handed him a business card with all her contact information, and the boy was puzzled. He took it, and she snapped back as the dog Sparky attempted to bite his hand, “Anyway the Head Pixie wishes to see you. Our instructions were specifically to find you.”  
“What does the Head Pixie want?” Sparky asked.  
The boy asked, “What do you evil Pixie’s have planned? And what are you? You look like a Fairy.” The boy concluded, and Cynthia looked at him puzzled. That was a new one. Granted this was her first time outside of Pixie World, this place made her even more uncomfortable. This place was truly amazing. There was a word she wanted to say, but couldn't find the word. All around her the park was filled with colors, and it was way warmer than usual. In a way she liked it, but she had no clue why she did.  
“I don’t know. He just asked me to find you.” With that she pinged! H.P. right towards them, and he appeared in his full gray two piece suit. “Hello sir, we found the boy.” She said with a monotone voice and went quite.  
“Yes you did Cynthia.” He said, and she suppressed a smile and glee that was forming inside her. H.P. grey eyes turned towards the boy, “Hello Turner. I have come to you to ask you a simple question.”  
“You came to ask me a question?”  
“Yes.” H.P. said smirking, “Do your Fairy godparents have Lavender Syndrome?” The boy looked at him with a complete puzzled expression on his face. “Cynthia why don’t you explain to Turner here what Lavender Syndrome is.”  
“Of course sir!” She said with a burst of enthusiasm which only made him raise his eyebrow, but she turned towards the boy. “Well as you know I’m a lawyer, and legally licensed to give advice and information. Do you know the basics of godparetning philosophy?” He shook his head, “Nevermind skip that part. Look when it comes to being a godparent there are morals, and laws that apply. Both to protect the godkid, and godparent(s).The basics of good parenting is that godparents are supposed to grant the wishes of miserable kids, and cheer them up. A whole bunch of reasons for that are lost in myths, and legends. Anyhoo...the whole point is that there comes a point in every godparents career. When they find a single child who they simply can’t let go off. They break the bonds of godparent and partenning and can often end up doing all kinds of crazy things. This is what we call Lavender Syndrome.”  
“So it’s a sickness to love your godkid?”  
“Attachment and love are not the same thing. Lavender SYndrome isn’t a joke kid. It can lead godparents to do all kinds of things that aren’t fine. From illegal godparenting to even forced adoption. Godparents can do dangerous things when they have the illness, all godparents get it. Sooner or later. Some examples for you to understand why it's a problem: imagine if your godparents forced you to be their child. And stole you from their parents just some of what fairies with Lavender Syndrome do.”  
“Umh…” Timmy paused hearing her words, and thinking it over still unsure of it.  
“Think about it,” H.P. said. “I promise you Turner sooner or later you’ll figure it out, and when you do. We can talk about the details. When the time comes give Cynthia a call.” With that H.P. pinged all the pixies out of the park without any words said. The boy was still left both puzzled, perplexed and looked around. But they never came back, and he looked at the card in his hand.


End file.
